Regina Historicus
by Likaella
Summary: Guenièvre n'est ni fière, ni heureuse de la vie qu'elle mène mais par devoir envers sa famille, elle ferme les yeux sur l'existence sans amour que lui inflige le roi. Jusqu'au jour où l'humiliante réalité de sa situation l'oblige à puiser en elle la force nécessaire pour reprendre le contrôle de son existence et soutenue par ses parents, faire ses premiers pas vers l'amour.
1. Note de l'Auteur

**Note de l'auteur.**

Bonjour à tous.

**Disclaimers:** **Kaamelott et ses personnages appartiennent à Alexandre Astier, ceci est une fiction et ne me permet en aucun cas de toucher une quelconque rémunération par son écriture ou son contenu. **

Donc, ceci est une histoire à propos de du personnage de Guenièvre mais aussi à propos de deux concepts, respect et amour.

Kaamelott ne réunit pas vraiment ses deux aspects en connexion avec le personnage de Guenièvre pour les raisons que les fans de la série connaissent et bien que cela soit fait sous une optique humoristique, il est assez facile d'y déceler une certaine cruauté.

**Regina Historicus ** est une fan fiction, aussi le côté humoristique ici est abandonné pour laisser place aux points de vue internes des divers personnages de la série, dans le même contexte que celui crée par AA. Ce qui nous donne une femme humiliée, ingénue, confuse et malheureuse par la vie qu'elle mène. Certains caractères, comme Léodagan et Séli vont déviés de ce que vous connaissez dans la série.

Ecrire une fan fiction, ce n'est en aucun cas, se restreindre à l'univers et aux caractères des personnages de la série sur laquelle on écrit, une fic _peut et doit_ se permettre d'avoir son propre univers et ses propres rebondissements et changements de cœurs, spécialement si le but de son écriture et de changer le destin d'un personnage qu'elle chérit. Etrangement les fictions françaises ont du mal avec cette notion, dans ce fandom en tout cas. Je préfère prévenir tout de suite de mes intentions.

J'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire en anglais, pardonnez-moi si parfois, l'orthographe est hasardeux ou maladroit. Je reprendrais vite la main.

Cette histoire est une histoire de courage, de famille, d'amitié et va également devenir une histoire d'amour et peut-être de vengeance. Cet amour, la reine ne le partagera _pas_ avec Arthur ou Lancelot. Guenièvre, avec l'aide de ses parents, spécialement de son père, va tenter de toucher le bonheur. Y arrivera-t-elle ? C'est à vous de voir.

Lika.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

C'était censé être un jour ordinaire, le même genre de journée que les centaines d'autres journées qu'elle a passée à Kaamelott. Un jour calme et paisible (elle ne voulait pas employer le terme ennuyeux) où elle menait son habituel train de vie : levé le matin, petit déjeuné, lecture dans le boudoir, déjeuné avec ses parents et parfois le roi, ballade dans les jardins avec Angharad, discussion avec les employées de Kaamelott sur les divers besoins domestiques du château, et parfois, si son frère s'en sentait l'envie, une ballade avec lui dans le verger, ou si le seigneur Lancelot le demandait, une discussion amicale dans le boudoir.

Et comme d' habitude, une fois le soir venu, Guenièvre aurait diné avec Arthur, ses parents et son frère, aurait écouté les habituelles insultes et remontrances volées par-dessus la table, aurait participé ou non au concours de jets de vaisselle, puis plus souvent que non, serait retournée dans un lit vide et froid pendant que le roi visite une de ses maitresses.

Aujourd'hui était censé se dérouler de cette façon. Et cela aurait pu arriver, si les oreilles de Guenièvre n'avaient pas entendu une conversation qui changera le cours de sa vie. Et lui fera d'un même coup réalisé qu'elle a une vie.

Guenièvre soupira pour la énième fois, marchant d'un pas las dans les allées fleuris des jardins du château. Plus tôt dans la matinée, Elle prit soin de congédier ses servantes, et leur donner un temps de repos, pouvant ainsi vagabonder à sa guise à l'extérieur et esquivant sa séance de lecture dans le boudoir. Elle se sentait lasse et délaissée. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Arthur n'avait pas dormi dans leur chambre et elle n'avait personne à qui parler, personne pour la faire se sentir moins… inexistante, inadéquate et esseulée.

Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi le roi semblait tant dégouter par l'idée de partager sa couche avec elle.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était que parfois, il la prenne dans ses bras, ou l'embrasse sur le front, comme son père avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était petite. Mais la simple idée répugnait Arthur. Peu importe les nouvelles robes qu'elle faisait coudre, les coiffures qu'elle essayait, les parfums qu'elle mettait, rien ne semblait marcher. Et même si elle se forçait à ne rien montrer, l'attitude du roi lui faisait mal, si mal que parfois, lorsqu'il était avec une maitresse, elle sanglotait de soulagement, rage, et humiliation dans son coussin. Soulagement, parce qu'il n'était pas là pour la voir si pitoyable, rage parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, humiliation parce qu'encore une fois, elle se laissait réduire à ce triste état.

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'il était marié. Sur ces dix années, Guenièvre avait énormément changée et pas en bien, elle en était parfaitement consciente, surtout quand elle retournait en Carmélide pour visiter ses amis d'enfance. Loin était le souvenir de la petite fille qui adorait grimper aux arbres, se battre avec une épée en bois contre les garçons et suppliait son père de lui apprendre à tirer à l'arc. Tout cela avait disparu lorsqu'elle était devenue reine, presque comme si cette petite fille n'avait jamais exister. Bien sûr, Guenièvre n'avait rien contre apprendre à cuisiner ou s'occuper des tâches domestiques ou apprendre à coudre. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle serait réduite uniquement à cela.

Les premières années spécialement furent les plus dures. Plusieurs fois, elle avait demandé à son père si elle pouvait continuer à faire ce qu'elle aime, à tirer à l'arc et à jouer aux cartes et Léodagan avait souri et répondu, « Bien-sûr ! Y ferait beau voir que vous ne puissiez pas ! »

Sa mère par contre avait répondu non. Elle avait soutenu que maintenant que Guenièvre était reine, son devoir était de montrer l'exemple. Petit à petit, Guenièvre se retrouva dépouiller de tout ce qui lui apportait de la joie. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que ses parents se disputaient de plus en plus à son sujet, Léodagan, soutenant que « _la petite peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut !_ » elle décida de sacrifier ses plaisirs pour la paix familiale et réussit à convaincre son père qu'elle n'était pas si malheureuse que ça.

C'est à ce moment qu'Arthur commença à prendre des maitresses et à s'afficher avec elles. Ce coup fut le plus dur à prendre mais personne en dehors de ses parents et Angharad ne s'en rendirent compte tout simplement parce qu'elle ne laissa personne s'en rendre compte. Plusieurs femmes ? Un harem ? Cela n'avait _jamais_ été sa culture. Encore moins avec une mère Picte. Et sur le coup, lorsque le roi l'introduisit à ses nouvelles maitresses, _des jumelles, mon dieu_, dans la salle du trône, devant plusieurs chevaliers et leurs familles, elle fut tellement sous le choc, qu'elle s'en retrouva sans voix. Ce n'est que grâce à la solide présence de son père, derrière elle, qu'elle parvient à afficher un mince sourire et à saluer poliment et dignement les deux femmes devant elle.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle se retrouva dans les bras de son père, sanglotant furieusement, la poitrine suffoquée par l'humiliation. Léodagan ne dit pas un mot mais elle sentit à quel point son désespoir augmenta la colère de son père contre le roi. Sa mère, le visage pâle et les lèvres pincées, prit finalement la parole et lui expliqua que Arthur avait choisi d'introduire publiquement ses maitresses pour qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu ou accusation de trahison à son encontre vis-à-vis de la reine. Elle expliqua que la culture ici voulait que les hommes est droit à plusieurs femmes s'ils le voulaient et que en tant que reine, elle devrait s'y plier.

Une partie de Guenièvre voulu que hurler _non_, qu'elle ne s'y plierait pas, _jamais_, que l'humiliation était trop forte, que son cœur était brisé. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, elle croisa le regard de sa mère, Dame Séli, reine de Carmélide, d'habitude si forte, si implacable. Son regard était emplit de tristesse, de vieillesse, de remords. Ses traits étaient plus creusés que d'habitude comme si chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé lui avait couté une partie de son âme. Et soudainement, le combat et la révolte s'éteint en Guenièvre. C'était sa vie maintenant. Elle était reine de Bretagne, mariée à un homme qui ne l'aimait pas et ne la respectait pas. Et la satisfaction de savoir que ses parents, investigateurs du mariage, regrettaient désormais amèrement leur choix, ne lui apporta qu'un mince réconfort. Elle ferait son devoir.

A partir de ce jour, Guenièvre s'appliqua à prétendre. Prétendre que la tradition, celle d'avoir plusieurs femmes, était la bonne, la plus saine de toute. Aux yeux du peuple et de la cour, elle devint la plus grande supportrice du roi dans ses choix personnels, allant même jusqu'à moquer les hommes n'étant fidèle qu'à leur épouse.

Puis, en plus d'Aziliz et Tumet, les jumelles du pécheur, d'autres maitresses vinrent.

Ainsi les rumeurs des exploits extra conjugaux du roi pendant les campagnes.

Ainsi que les rumeurs de ses batifolages avec les femmes de l'entourage de ses ministres ou certaines paysannes qui attirèrent son œil.

Guenièvre encaissa le plus souvent ses nouvelles avec calme et détachement, feignant un intérêt poli. Le seigneur Lancelot semblait toujours particulièrement empressé de lui rapporter ce genre de ragot, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ne pouvait-il pas deviner que ces faits puissent la blesser ?

Au cours des années, Guenièvre fit de son mieux pour essayer de séduire le roi, mais elle était suffisamment honnête avec elle-même pour se rendre compte que son désir d'intimité venait plus du fait qu'elle voulait un enfant que du fait qu'elle puisse nourrir des sentiments pour Arthur. Guenièvre aimait les enfants, de tout son cœur. Adolescente, elle avait passé un temps considérable à s'occuper de son petit frère avant que celui-ci ne décide que trainer avec sa grande sœur était « _trop nul »_, Cependant, dans son village natal, Guenièvre avait toujours le temps de jouer avec les enfants du voisinage.

Avoir son propre enfant à aimer, l'élever et tendre à ses besoins était quelque chose qu'elle désirait ardemment. Elle n'avait aucune idée du comment de la conception, excepté que cela demandait que les deux personnes soit nues. Plusieurs fois, elle avait insisté auprès d'Arthur, tentant de lui donner envie, se déshabillant et se glissant sous les couvertures, mais chaque tentatives s'étaient solder par un échec cuisant, et humiliant et très souvent, par des mots extrêmement blessants de la part de son époux.

Les années passèrent de cette manière. Lentement mais sûrement, l'âme de Guenièvre rapetissait et s'affaissait sous le poids de la vie malheureuse à laquelle elle était forcée.

Jusqu'à ce jour, où seule, dans les jardins du palais, elle surprit une conversation qui changea le cours de son existence.

-RH-

A suivre...


End file.
